fateanotherfandomcom-20200223-history
Gilles De Rais
This page contains information about Zero Caster in Fate/Another. Innates Corpse Management *'Type:' Hobby *'Hotkey:' A *'Mana Cost:' N/A **''Opens a menu that allows the storage or generation of a corpse for other abilities to use.'' Collect Corpses '' '' *'Type:' Hobby *'Hotkey:' Q *'Mana Cost:' 75 **''Gathers the corpses from the target location and stores them for later use.'' **'Area of Effect:' 500 **'Cast Range:' 800 **'Cooldown:' 20 seconds **'Additional Information:' Stored corpse count can be seen at the upgrade shop (F3) Create Corpse '' '' *'Type:' Ritual magecraft *'Hotkey:' W *'Mana Cost:' 0 **''Generates a single corpse and stores it for later use.'' **'Cooldown:' 20 seconds **'Additional Information:' Stored corpse count can be seen at the upgrade shop (F3) Eye for Art *'Type:' Passive *'Mana Cost:' 0 **''Grants Zero Caster 25% chance to figure out the true identity of a servant upon dection of their presence.'' **'Upgrade:' Improve Eye for Art (can detect enemy servants in any state of the game) Territory Creation *'Type:' Class Ability *'Hotkey:' D *'Mana Cost:' 400 **''Creates a territory with many abilities that remains until it is destroyed or Zero Caster is dead.'' **'Construction Time:' 5 seconds **'Base Health:' 1000 , 0HP/s regen **'Base Mana:' 1000, ? MP/s regen **'Movement Speed:' Teleportation **'Armor Type:' Creep **'Base Armor:' 5 **'Damage Type:' Creep **'Base Damage:' 93-135 **'Attack Speed:' Very slow **'Attack Range:' 700 **'Sight Range:'?/? **'Great Magic:' F (0%) **'Additional Details:' Cannot enter buildings or Unlimited Blade Works. **'Cast Range:' 200 **'Cooldown:' 40 seconds Territory Skills Ability Title *'Hotkey:' ? *'Mana Cost:' ? **''description'' **'Duration:' ? **'Cooldown:' ? Summonable Units All units are summoned at the Territory. All summoned units are destroyed if the Territory dies. Summon ?? *'Mana Cost:' ? **''Description'' **'Construction Time:' ? **'Base Health:' ? **'Movement Speed:' ? **'Armor Type:' Creep **'Base Armor:' ? **'Damage Type:' Creep **'Base Damage:' ? **'Attack Speed:' ? **'Sight Range:'800/600 Summoned critter ability *'Mana Cost:' ? **''description'' **'Cooldown:' ? Skills Birth Demon *'Mana Cost:' 100 and 1 corpse **''Cretes two demons from one corpse in the affected area. Has a maximum of 8 demons.'' ***Lv 1: Summons 2 demons per corpse, venom deals 50 damage. ***Lv 2: Summons 3 demons per corpse, venom deals 60 damage. ***Lv 3: Summons 4 demons per corpse, venom deals 70 damage. ***Lv 4: Summons 5 demons per corpse, venom deals 80 damage. ***Lv 5: Summons 6 demons per corpse, venom deals 90 damage. **'Cast Range:' 700 **'Area of Effect:' 300 **'Cooldown:' 10 seconds **'Special:' Refunds the mana if no usable corpse was inside the area of effect. Venom '' '' *'Type: ?' *'Hotkey: ?' **''Deals a amount of damage against a target based on the level of Birth Demon'' Poison Claw '' '' *'Type: '''passive **The claws of the demon are coated with poison, any target swiped by them takes 6 damage per second and will be slowed for 10%.'' *'Duration: '''3 seconds Text of the sunken spiraled city - Prelati's spellbook: Black magic *'Type:' Anti army noble phantasm, Spellbook *'Hotkey:' W Corpse Explosion *'Type:' Black magic *'Hotkey: E *'''Mana cost: 400 **''Zero Caster magically infuses a corpse to explode when it comes into contact of an enemy or when it reaches the targetted destination.'' ***Lv 1: Explosion deals 400 damage around the area. ***Lv 2: Explosion deals 480 damage around the area. ***Lv 3: Explosion deals 560 damage around the area. ***Lv 4: Explosion deals 640 damage around the area. ***Lv 5: Explosion deals 720 damage around the area. **'Area of Effect:' 300 **'Range:' 800 **'Cooldown: '''10 seconds **'Upgrade:' Contagion (Adds additional damage to the explosion based on max HP) Text of the sunken spiraled city - Prelati's spellbook: Demonic Creature of the ocean depths *'Type:' Anti army noble phantasm, summon *'Hotkey:' R Attributes Improve Territory *'Stats Required:' 13 **Improves territory, not yet translated.'' Contagion *'Stats Required:' 15 **''Enemies affected by Corpse Explosion take additional damage of 3% of the targets max HP for 10 seconds. Units targeted by Blind and Pain become the carrier of the disease, causing the respective elements of effect to be spread within 300 AoE of the original carrier.'' Improve Demonic Creature of the ocean depths *'Stats Required:' 19 **''Reduces the percentage of inflicted damage of the Creature of the ocean’s depths from 75% to 50% for low end damages and from 150% to 125% for high end damages. Increases the projectile damage by 200 and increases the Life Regeneration from 200 to 300.'' Mental Polution *'Stats Required:' 12 **''Blocks all types of debuffs targetted towards Zer Caster every 10 seconds. Also gives a penaty of 10% magic resistance and 5 armor reduction.'' Improve Eye for Art *'Stats Required:' 10 **''Grants Zero Caster an ability to detect the presence of an enemy servant regardless of the state of the game. Additionally the identity of the servant is evealed.'' ??(Combo) *'Activation:' **''Description'' **'Cooldown:' ?? seconds **'Required Mana:' ?? Category:Servants